Safety
by BLAYNK
Summary: She was his safety, it had always been this way, just as he had been hers. Why did he decide to break it? Not very good sum. OCs. In the future with KXN's and YXS's children. Incest of cousin variety. You've been warned, don't like don't read! DO NOT OWN
1. Chapter 1

"Takashi?" She swung her legs over her bed and stood up, clutching her cell to her ear.

"Enerugī, thank Kami I could…" His voice sounded faint.

"Where are you?" She walked out of her room and down the hall to the living room where her Uncles were worried sick about their baby boy.

"What the hell! Enerugī I told you to wear clothes if you're walking around the house!" Her mother called faintly as she walked to the front door to put on her shoes.

"School." There was a nerve wracking sob that almost made her deaf.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute, just keep talking to me. What's your temperature?—Daddy I'm borrowing your car!" She grabbed the keys out of the bowl beside the door and quickly went outside in the freezing rain, it had hailed earlier, and ignored the biting at her skin.

"I think she has urgent business." The four adults were standing at the door staring at her nudity outside like it was the most natural thing, to her it was. Her father was holding her mother around the waist as he had a hissy fit in the bigger male's arms.

She pulled out of the driveway and quickly excelled over the speed limit.

**Here's the first chapter of Safety. There will be Incest in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Incest, Cousin on cousin action. You have been warned.**

She left the car running as she stalked into the school and found her cousin passed out against the shoe lockers. She grabbed the thermometer off the floor and stuck it in the boys mouth.

"Fuck, 31 degrees…" She grabbed his arms and hoisted him up and dragged him out to the idle car, setting him in the back seat.

"Rugī ?" The nickname that she only allowed the ones closest to her slipped from his blue lips as he peeked up at her. " 'M cold."

"I know, I'll warm you up." She unbuttoned his uniform and practically ripped all the buttons off in her haste. "Idiot, what were you thinking staying here by yourself?" She slipped her shoes off after he was fully naked and rubbed her body on his hard muscle pans.

"Mugi-Chan dumped me, she said I was worthless." The tears were flowing down his face silently.

"You are not worthless, she was the worthless one." The cold hands that framed her face and ran over her eyes and down to her lips were gentle and the motion was much to slow as she licked his lips and forced her tongue in to mingle with his own appendage.

He was immediately hard when she sat down, sliding him into her as she went and clenching around him member. Her hands rubbed his sides hard enough to make his skin raw, the soft moans he elatedly made to her made her smile softly.

The rhythm was hectic and not at all romantic, which was good, they were first cousins, she shouldn't have even started this. It was something she had done all her life, so it was a natural thing to do when he called, almost dead, for help. She was positive he didn't love her like she loved him, that would be possible, but he always dated relentlessly. She was his older cousin, his protector, guardian; whatever she was to him didn't matter, as long as she was by his side.

"Rugī…" The hitch in his breath was caused by the fact she nipped at his nipples, the little dusk coloured pebbles were always sensitive, in fact his whole body was overly sensitive. "I really messed up…"

"It's fine, I'll help you fix it Takashi." Without warning he came within her, making her bite his shoulder, the blood enticing her to that spot to drink the red pearls that streamed down his tan skin.

"Again, I'm almost warm…" The heater made it unbearable to her, but it wouldn't change the fact she wouldn't stop, it made her go faster if anything, changing the rhythm to something even more hectic than before. His blunt finger nails scraped the skin of her back, making her hiss quietly and kiss the male beneath her that was making such delicious noises.

The roaming hands came to her buttocks, squeezing gently before clawing at her thighs and leaving bloody cuts and scrapes to her knees. But those nails weren't done, they rose and went to the inside of her thighs and dug in there as well as her cousin came again—his teeth tearing the pale pink of her lips and having blood drip down her chin as she sat up and climbed into the front of the car and drove home.

**How was it?**


	3. Chapter 3

As she pulled into the driveway it was still drizzling. She lifted her cousin over her shoulder, making sure none of him would hit the ground, and went inside.

"Where did yo…" Her mother trailed off at her appearance as she went into the living room and dropped her cousin onto the unoccupied couch.

"Check his temperature, it's gone down again." She stood up straight after pushing his hair out of his slumbering face. "What?"

"Nothing, make sure to sanitize." Her father pushed her into the bathroom, leaving her to shower and bathe by herself.

"Will she be okay?" Yonekuni asked as her checked his sons temperature and looked up at his younger brother.

"Enerugī will be fine…tomorrow." Kunimasa sighed and tossed a blanket to his elder brother. "Norio, is there any of the homo milk left?"

"Yes, I'll grab her a large glass. Should we wake Takashi-kun up to get him to eat something warm?" Norio asked peering at his husband.

"It's best to leave him sleeping." Shiro appeared from the kitchen. "He's grumpier than Yonekuni when he gets up."

"I'm not grumpy!" Yonekuni hissed.

"I'll have to get Enerugī to clean my car again…" Kunimasa sighed as he left the room.

**Third chapter! What do you think? R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

"How could you!" Takashi's punch to her face hardly hurt, she was used to it. "You put her in ICU!" Another heavy swing to her face, her nose shifted out of place. "You stupid whore!"

Her lip was split open again, her cheek just cracked as well. The continuous heavy hits to her face felt like pin pricks though, pain was something that she only felt when it was severe.

"Useless dyke! It's all your fault! Why'd you hurt Mugi-Chan! What did she ever do to you, a dirty cunt?" In fact she thought that the words he spew from his mouth hurt more than the blows. "You've never liked her! You piece of shit!" He was sobbing now, his blows hardly hitting her. She sat up gingerly and wrapped her arms around him, stroking his back softly.

"What are you talking about?" It came out muffled, a tooth was missing, and she guessed she had swallowed it.

"You beat up Mugi-Chan…" His nose was whipped off on her sweater.

"I don't remember doing such a thing." She lifted his chin up. "I haven't left the house in two days." Which she hadn't, she couldn't, with her thighs healing it was too painful to walk, the scabs would break open and start bleeding if she moved too much.

"But she said it was you." More sniffles came as her parents rushed in along with her Uncles. "*Hic* and you're scent was all over her."

"I didn't." She looked up to the older men. "Ask Mommy or Daddy. I've been keeping Ryou occupied.

"Then why'd she lie about it? And how could your scent get on her? Have you been selling your pee at school again?" His pout clearly told her he didn't understand how her scent got on the unbearable female.

"I don't know. Ask her, now can I finish my nap?" She whipped her blood on her sleeve and stood, standing him up with her as well. She could tell her scabs had cracked again, the agony that came with it felt like ecstasy.

"Did your scabs rip again?" Her father looked amused as he went to the closet and grabbed a dark towel.

"You…really like pain." Takashi said as he leaned on her for support. "All my energy's gone." He yawned and cuddle into her shoulder.

"I like causing pain more, but that also depends on the person…" She pushed him into the couch and stripped her pants off, feeling the scabs catch and rip completely off.

Her father pressed gently on the bloody raw skin with the towel and picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. "You need to be more careful."

"Do I?" He rinsed the towel in the sink and started the bath water.

"You're losing too much blood." He licked her cheek clean and put a band-aid over the split. "It'll only hurt you more in the long run anyways."

"Perhaps, but pain makes me know I'm still here." She leaned against the sink and let her father clean all the blood off her thighs. "Let's me know what I need to keep Takashi and Ryou from."

"I want Boobies!" The high pitched scream came from down the hall. "Boobies Mama, Boobies!"

"You're sister is busy right now! Stay still and let me change your diaper!" The exasperated huff from her mother was more like a growl.

"It's better to let other in on your pain." His tongue on her thigh stung, making her hiss and glare back at him. "You need more iron and zinc." The licking didn't cease.

"that's a lot of blood." Yonekuni stood in the doorway watching his brother and niece. "Are you not dizzy?"

"I am, but I'll be fine. This is the third time today this has happened." Yonekuni squatted beside his brother and worked on her other thigh, making sure to get what was trickling down to the floor first.

"Why do you protect him if he hurts you so much?" Her Uncle bit into the back of her left knee, making her wince, trembling with agony and blood loss.

"Because, he simply doesn't understand." She was flipped around and stripped. Her nose put back into place and her father licked the open wounds on her back. An arm under her breasts keeping her upright, one between her legs carefully removing her panties.

"You really don't need to do this alone." It was the same words her father had told her only minutes before, only from her father's older brother.

"I'm not. You two are both helping me." She wasn't sure when they both had removed their clothes, but the warm water felt delicious, and the two warm bodies that were keeping her up and out of the water that she hated were very familiar to her after years of bathing with them.

**Here's the forth chapter, and just so we're clear, she doesn't have a sexual relationship with Kunimasa or Yonekuni, she just refuses to go into the bath, therefore someone always has to go in with her. She's pure were-cat, so obviously she doesn't like water! Also i will be putting her appearence up soon, I might use my crappy drawing skills to draw a picture of her. But here's some of her description:**

**Very short around 4'9", dark hair, very pale skin, and she has some pretty big boobs...mostly because it fits Ryou's obsession with them.**

**BTW Ryou's only about a year, he calls Enerugi 'Boobies' because she has suck big ones and that one guy-don't remember his name but he's Ginger's (Kunimasa's dad) brother-taught him what they were and told him that his sisters boobs were 'perfection' in a gay family. Which if you think about it, she's the first girl in one or two generations of all homosexual relationships. Grandmothers-had all sons, and in a homosexual relationship. Grandfathers-had all sons, and in homosexual relationship. Parents-homosexual relationship. Uncles-homosexual relationship, two sons, Shiro's pregnant with a baby boy at the moment.**

**Also enerugi's name is energy in english. Takashi means prosperity in english depending on what kanji you use as well. Ryou is just made up...and I still need a name for the baby...any ideas?**


End file.
